yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 082
=Major Events= *First Duel of the Battle City Finals. =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura - Part 1= Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Normal Summons "The Portrait's Secret" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 1500 DEF). Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks then destroys "The Portrait's Secret" (Yami Bakura: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). Yami Yugi Sets 1 card. Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Normal Summons "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1800 DEF). Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF). "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" attacks then destroys "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" (Yami Bakura: 3700 → 3500 Life Points). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks "Yami Bakura" (Yami Bakura: 3500 → 2000 Life Points). Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura Normal Summons "Headless Knight" (1450 ATK / 1700 DEF). Yami Yugi's turn "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks "Headless Knight" (Yami Bakura: 2000 → 1950 Life Points). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks Yami Bakura (Yami Bakura: 1950 → 450 Life Points). Yami Bakura's turn Yami Bakura removes "The Portrait's Secret", "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams", and "Headless Knight" from his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" in Attack Position (2200 ATK / 2800 DEF). Yami Bakura Sets 2 cards. Yami Yugi's turn Yami Yugi tributes "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). Next, he activates his set Equip Magic Card "Magic Formula" then equips it to "Dark Magician Girl" to increase her ATK by 500 ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500 ATK / 1700 DEF). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Dark Necrofear" (Yami Bakura: 450 → 150 Life Points). When "Dark Necrofear" is sent to the Graveyard, Yami Bakura activates his set "Dark Sanctuary" then selects "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" for its effect. (NOTE: The real-life effect of Magic Formula increases the ATK of Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl by 700 points). Duel continues next episode. =Changes to the English Version= *Cut from the US version is a short sequence overlaying Jounouchi's memories of being possessed by Malik and forced to duel Yugi. *A flashback of Joey's duel with Bonz is replaced with Bakura's duel with Bonz. *Cut from the US version is a short sequence showing Necrofear swooping past Joey and Shizuka before she materializes on the field. *Necrofear's baby is erased from the dub. However, it is retained on the card artwork, and is also featured on the real-world TCG card. *Cut from the US version is Joey's reaction shot, it's replaced by a repeat shot of Yugi grimacing. *Cut from the US version is a sequence showing Dark Necrofear going up in flames, with a closeup of the baby's eyes melting, followed by Dark Magician Girl taking up her position in front of Yugi, and Joey and the gang cheering. *Cut from the US version is a shot of the mist with eyes inside the mouths. *The words "TO BE CONTINED" are added at the end of the episode. =Featured Cards=